nichiofandomcom-20200214-history
Daren
Daren is.. Someone. I guess. I find him quite annoying. But he's one hell of a leader, he'll give some cash if you do some things for him. He's normally at Warehouse, go see him if you're looking to earn some quick rubles. -Unnamed Resident Introduction Daren (a.k.a. the Peculiar Rogue) is a Rogue who originated in Risazk during it's operations. He had stayed with the YPU for 6 years (1989-1995) then went to Rogue and moved to the Yiringal Sewers. Unlike other Rogue members, he's often friendly and will not attack on sight. He will only fire if you decide to melee, or shoot him yourself. Daren is often the go to person for side missions in Nichio as he gives 7 side missions over the storyline. But he does participate in the main storyline, as he follows you up with the "Find the peculiar Rogue" mission, by giving you the "Get the Detonator" mission, and helps the player evacuate Warehouse during the raid. Origins Daren had joined the YPU during the operations in Risazk. During his time in the YPU, he was promoted from Cadet, to Corporal, then to Sergeant, before he had joined Rogue. He was also the squad leader of Squad F-4 near the end of the Risazk operations, and then accompanied the Squad again in Yiringal for another 5 years. After his 6 years in the YPU, he decided he'd leave and go on his own. Until he realized, he could not leave the Y-A. So he had to resign, and join Rogue in the Yiringal Sewers. Since Daren wasn't a good fighter (Which explains why he's easy to kill), he decided to become an Informant in the Yiringal Sewers for Rogue. Soon after, Rogue had to leave the dormant Yiringal Sewers and move to another location as their location had been compromised. But, Daren stayed along with 2 other experienced Rogue members, and decided to keep the Yiringal Sewers under control until more Residents arrived. And the Yiringal Sewers did end up getting inhabited by Residents from around the Y-A looking for a hiding place in Yiringal. And Daren ended up being their unofficial 'leader' and named a fifth of the sewers, "Warehouse." Once Daren had gotten this, a group of 13 Rogue members came back to join Daren in Warehouse. Soon enough Daren managed to make a squadron in the Yiringal Sewers named, "Fourty-Four." But the Residents that live in Warehouse call them the, "Hippo's" on how aggressive they are to Residents. Now, Daren had obtained the ultimate Utopia for the Y-A. Daren had became one of the most recognized Residents in the Y-A, and still is during the events of Nichio. Location Daren can be located in the Bar Cabin, which is inside of the Pub, left to the Bargain Shop in Warehouse. He is guarded by one of the Fourty-Four troops and four experienced Residents, loyal to Daren. You can only enter the Bar Cabin if you earn a 'Good' reputation with the Rogue. (Which can mean by completing side missions from Residents in Warehouse.) You can also find 2 other side missions inside of the Pub it's self. (Reaching for the Stars, Erold Topsoil.) His corpse will then be found in a cottage cell at Lake Ilon. He was supposedly captured and tortured by the YPU surrounding Lake Ilon, then soon put to death. Missions -Get the Detonator (Main Mission) -Find the hidden briefcase -Kill Scrivuk -Meet the ambassador -Find the stolen rifle -Get the keycard from Lily -Find the "Metallic Apple" -Activate the gate